Windowsill
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Ever since that night, Hiei never slept on the window sill again. KxH if you squint..Oneshot..Fluff


I can still remember the first time Hiei slept on my windowsill.

It was a few years ago, I think. I was eleven, maybe twelve. I had been fast asleep, when I heard the quiet whispering of the leaves rustling in the tree outside my window. Normally this wouldn't have woken me, but that night, for some reason, I woke with a start.

At first, I didn't identify the dark shape outside my window to be Hiei, and my fight or flight response instantly kicked in. Since I was Suichi in my mother's home, I was prepared to fight. I wasn't going to let my human family be hurt.

But when the dark figure straightened and tapped on the glass, I recognized the short silhouette as Hiei. I realized with a start that it had been pouring rain all through the evening, and had yet to cease. Hiei must have been trying to avoid the rain.

I quickly crossed the room and unlatched the window. As soon as it was open, Hiei leaped inside and started to shiver. As he generated heat, all the water on him quickly evaporated, making the room a bit foggy. I cracked my bedroom door open to let the moister dissipate.

"Hiei..." I started. But I stopped because I didn't have anything important to say. "Um, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I whispered, not wanting to wake my family.

Hiei shook his head and shut the window. Once that was done, he sat down on my window seat and leaned against the window, closing his eyes. He intended to sleep there. Well, I wasn't going to stop him.

"At least take a pillow." I said, taking one off my bed and offering it to him. He looked at it disdainfully for a moment, before hesitantly reaching out and taking it. I smiled warmly as he tucked it behind his head and once again closed his eyes.

I climbed back into bed, suddenly sleepy again. It was 2 in the morning after all. I drifted off to sleep, wondering what Hiei had done before when it rained.

0o0o0

The next day, when my alarm clock rang and I woke up, the window was open and Hiei was gone. The rain had stopped. The pillow I had given him rested on my desk chair. I smiled and got up, leaving the pillow where it was and headed to the bathroom to prepare for my day.

A few days went by, and Hiei showed up at my window again when it rained. Once again, I opened the window and, wordlessly, handed him his pillow. He grunted in thanks and settled on my window seat.

This arrangement went on for many months. I could tell, though Hiei trusted me in battle by his side, when he slept on my windowsill he was always gone by morning, wary of letting anyone near him while he was asleep. I suppose it worked out for the best. If he was gone, my mother wouldn't find him.

Whenever there was a forecast for rain, I left my window open a crack so that Hiei could let himself in. He did so on numerous occasions, and everything ran smoothly between us. He never discussed the arrangement, as there was no need to.

As the months passed and summer turned into fall turned into winter, the days got colder and the nights got wetter. Hiei frequented at my window more and more often, and I was perfectly fine with it.

However, it was one cold night in January that our usual cycle was broken. It rained heavily that night, and then started to hail. Hiei was nowhere to be found. I went to bed with my window cracked open just slightly, and very worried. It was late when he finally appeared, maybe midnight or one. He rushed into the room, body shivering and teeth chattering. He was so cold and tired he didn't have the energy to generate any heat and warm himself up.

I awoke upon his arrival, not able to fall deeply asleep because of my worry. I took one look at him and quickly said, "Stay here." I stumbled out of bed and slipped across the hall to my bathroom, grabbing a few large towels so that Hiei could dry himself.

When I returned to my room, Hiei had formed a small puddle of water on my floor because water dripped from his clothes and hair. I handed him the towels and he took them, numbly trying to dry himself. I sighed and opened up my closet. He would have to change into something dry. I dug around for a bit before I found an old pair of pajamas that I had grown out of, they would just fit him.

"Take off those wet clothes, you'll catch a cold." Hiei hesitated for a moment, then nodded and stripped down to his underclothes. I handed him my old pajamas, and he looked at me indignantly. "If you would rather walk around in your underwear..." I raised an eyebrow. Hiei rolled his eyes and slipped the clothes on. The wet clothes I hung over the shower curtain in my bathroom.

I climbed back into bed, expecting Hiei to take his usual place next to the window. However, I was surprised when I rolled over and found Hiei standing at the foot of my bed, glaring at the ground. "It' cold by the window." He said, "Can I..." He twisted his lips and looked away.

Wordlessly, I lifted the covers and let Hiei lay next to me. He was still cold, but was slowly starting to warm. I handed him his pillow and he tucked it under his head. I smiled and whispered, "Goodnight." Before reaching over him to turn off the lamp.

0o0o0

The next morning, I rolled over and found myself face to face with a sleeping fire demon. I smiled softly and reached up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. His normal body temperature had returned, making the room a bit too hot to be comfortable. It was fine with me though.

As I looked down at Hiei, I realized with a start how much he must trust me. To lay down and sleep in the same bed as me... that was complete, undeniable trust. Hiei didn't hand that out very often. My smile broadened as Hiei started to wake up.

"Good morning. " I said softly. Hiei grunted and started to crawl out of bed. But then he stopped and turned to me.

"What's with the smile?" He asked.

I composed myself and shook my head. "It's nothing." He grunted and slipped into my bathroom to retrieve his clothes.

He dressed quickly and turned back to look at me once before sliding my window open. I blinked, and he was gone. With a sigh, I too crawled out of bed and prepared for the day.

Ever since that night, even through the Spring and Summer, Hiei never slept on the window sill again, choosing instead to sleep beside me.

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
